Memory of Dorado
by Falre
Summary: Reinhardt brings up a very fond memory between him and Ana while teasing another member of the Overwatch group. Lemon/fluff. Wrote this to add on to ch.5 of Science and Junk. It really needed to be on it's own after the events of that chapter. Young Ana/Reinhardt


**A/N: A Memory of Dorado extends from Ch.5 of The Heat of Battle. I wanted to write a special something for those who made it that far in turn for what happened that chapter. This is intended to be a single chapter story and I hope you enjoy.**

Reinhardt gave a hearty chuckle and looked at the group before his eyes settled on Ana. "If you guys can't see it then you've never felt it. I think It's adorable for one! They developed a bond! Maybe it's love at first sight! You know that one Ana, I know you can relate. Remember Dorado when we -" Jack had cut him off, At that point, Ana wasn't paying much attention. She remembered alright. A blush crossed her cheeks as she saw it all pan out in her memory.

The hot afternoon sun was beating down on the couple as they walked the streets of Dorado. The salty sea air was blowing in off the coast, providing a much needed breath of relief for Reinhardt. Yet to Ana, the heat from the sun almost reminded her of home.

Ana was young and beautiful, her dark hair framed her face neatly as the wind blew past her. The sundress she wore went down to her knees, and barely had any straps holding it up. The blue color of the fabric reminiscent of the aqua sea that the city looked down on. She wore simple flipflops and carried with her a small handbag, only the necessities. She smiled up to Reinhardt as he held her hand, leading her down the stone pathways to the market stalls that lined the town center. A camera rested in his other hand as he was ready to take plenty of photos that evening.

Reinhardt was young, handsome, and had the body of a god. His exercise routine kept his body looking damn good. Arms built solid and abs that could rival any body building enthusiast. Though he was wearing a t-shirt, the fabric clung tight to his body, showing off his built form beneath. Even his legs were well toned, he certainly knew how to keep himself in good shape. Though he was a man of simple means, a basic t-shirt and shorts suited him well.

"I'm glad we could get the time off for a vacation. Heaven knows we both needed it, Reinhardt." Ana was taking in the sights around them. She had not been here before, but chose this destination at the suggestion of a friend.

"I couldn't agree more! I had been hoping to spend time with you. It seems work has us both separated." Reinhardt gave a handsome grin. He walked up to one of the many shopping stalls in the area, picking up a hand-carved picture frame. He set it back down after a closer inspection, it wasn't quite what he was looking for.

Ana loved the way he smiled, that playful grin he only seemed to show her. She began to take a closer look at the hand carved wares, noticing only after a moment that Reinhardt had wandered off. She saw him at another stall, looking over the colorful items the salesman had. Ana caught up with him, only for him to turn around with a small bouquet of flowers tied with a pink ribbon. "He said he grows them himself. Beautiful flowers, for my desert blossom." He handed over the bouquet, the slightest of blushes tinted his cheeks. Although they had only been dating for the last few months, and only known each other about the same amount of time, he was always as sweet as can be, and spoiled her any chance he got.

"They are beautiful, Reinhardt. I love them." Ana leaned in to smell the flowers, taking in their aroma before leaning closer and standing on her toes to lay a kiss on Reinhardt's lips. He returned the soft peck wordlessly, only wrapping an arm around her waist as they continued looking about the marketplace. The pair seemed very much attached at the hip.

The evening was full of festivities. They danced and joined each other on stage for karaoke at one of the local bars. Their voices not syncing in harmony at all, but their laughter was genuine. They even stopped at one point to watch the sun set over the horizon, the light turning everything it touched a brilliant gold color. Not long after, the silver light of a full moon lit the city as streetlamps flickered to life. They walked hand in hand back to their room, Ana still holding the bouquet close as the night air tickled her skin.

When they arrived to their room the first thing she did was find a vase to put the flowers in, to hopefully keep them alive longer. She stood there and admired the way the moonlight shone on the flower petals. The muscular arms of her lover wrapped around her waist, the fuzzy feeling of a beard tickled her neck as lips pressed on her skin. She let her arms fall to rest on his, leaning back against his chest as she tilted her neck in acceptance of his affection.

"I love you, Ana Amari. " He breathed into her ear, his warm breath on her cool skin causing goosepimples to rise. She felt her heart flutter a bit and she turned in his arms, catching his lips with her own and kissing him with a passion. Two young lovers on a get-away. This was bound to happen at some point.

Reinhardt's calloused hands pushed the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting the fabric fall with ease down her slim form. He broke the kiss and stared at her for a long moment, never able to get enough of seeing her. "Magnificent.." He spoke quietly before returning to kiss her. One of his hands worked at removing her bra while his other hand groped at her backside through her panties. Ana couldn't help but grin, this woman was in no way shy. She moved from the kiss and nuzzled at Reinhardt's neck, nipping and sucking at his skin as he picked her up with one arm. Her legs almost instinctively wrapped around his waist as she was carried over to the bed.

He gently rested her down and climbed over top of her, pulling her now loosened bra from her and tossing it aside. "I've wanted you all day.." Reinhardt breathed out, grinding his clothed waist against her nearly nude form. Her blue panties being all that remained on her body. "I was thinking about you too. " Ana admitted, her teeth nipping at Reinhardt's earlobe as he ground his waist against her. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as her imagination played out scenarios in her mind. She wondered just how her lover would have her.

Reinhardt began to kiss down Ana's skin. His beard tickling at her flesh as he gently began to suckle on one of her breasts, while cupping and massaging the other. As his teeth scraped against her nipple his fingers lightly pinched and toyed with the other. Ana arched slightly against her lover, her body pressing against his touch. She gave a soft groan while closing her eyes, enjoying the attention to her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand resting on the back of his head, her fingers combing through his blond hair.

She squirmed beneath him, playfully rolling her hips against his. His lips left their spot on her breast, the nipple saturated with saliva as he continued to kiss his way down her body until he was at the hem of her panties. Using only his teeth, he pulled them down to her knees and began to nip and lick up her inner thigh. His hands pulled that final article of clothing off her body. He had his eyes closed as he tasted her skin, his mouth moving closer to his treat. Ana still had a hand on the back of his head, "Please, Reinhardt…" She asked him to continue. Small gasps of pleasure from her rang in his ears as he nipped at her inner thigh again. He moved her legs so they were over his shoulders, one of his fingers rubbed against her slit as his playful nipping turned into soft kissing. She could feel his breath on her most sensitive of places. A shiver ran up her spine, she couldn't help it.

His finger still slid up and down her slit, not entering, but teasing. "Say it again, my name…Say it, Ana." He spoke from between her legs. "Reinhardt…I want you now…I want to feel you inside…Ah…" She gave a surprised but pleasured gasp as he inserted a finger into her tight slit. His lips pressed against her clit while his tongue tasted her between suckles on that hot nub. His finger pushed in and out of her, the single digit soon being joined by a second. Ana had one hand grabbing gently at the bedsheets while her other arm rested over her face. She chewed her lip, muffling any moans that had been trying to escape her. Her hips rolled against his fingers, causing them to press deeper inside her and his teeth to scrape against her clit. "Mh..Reinhardt.." She moaned, slightly louder than before.

He pulled his fingers from her and looked up to her face, enjoying the look of pleasure she gave. He stood tall above her as she laid nude on the bed before him. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, but in that time Ana had already worked her way so she was on her belly, her hands unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them down, boxers and all.

"Mh…You look even better like this, you know." She ran a teasing finger over his very erect cock. Her lover was well endowed, what more could she expect from this tank of a man? "And you look magnificent as ever." He smiled to her, torn. He wanted to fuck her senseless, make her scream his name so loud the entire city would know who she belonged to. But he also wanted to make love to her. To show her that he wants her for more than just her body. He wanted to put his heart into this.

His train of thought was soon derailed as her lips surrounded the tip of his cock. The rigid member throbbing at the attention she was giving him. Her tongue flicked over the slit as her hand wrapped around the length. With her other hand she brushed the hair from her face and closed her eyes. As her lips moved up and down on his cock she began to take more of him into her mouth, and soon her throat.

This well endowed man groaned at the tight heat of her mouth as her tongue massaged and danced over the veiny shaft. He resisted the urge to grab her by the back of her head, tangle his hands in her hair and thrust hard down her throat. Instead, he laid a gentle hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes. "Oh…Ana.." He groaned, her hand pumping in time to the bobbing of her head on him. She felt him throbbing in her throat and pulled back, taking a moment to breathe before going down on him again, licking his balls and massaging them with a hand while she licked up his cock as though it were a sucker. Her tongue danced around the tip for a moment, lapping up his precum before taking his heavy cock as deep into her throat as she could.

He could feel the rumble of a groan emanating from her throat, the vibrations echoing through his cock as she continued to suck him. "Ana…I'm going to cum if you keep that up." Reinhardt warned. His eyes still closed until she pulled back. For only a brief moment a string of precum and saliva connected her lips and his cock. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He took that moment to pick her up and pin her on her back against the bed. She laughed at the unexpected motion and wrapped her arms around him just before their lips met in a sloppy but passionate kiss. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, feeling the tip of his cock against her hot slit. He teased her, rubbing the length along her slick pussy. "Reinhardt, I love you." Ana breathed out between their lips, their tongues pressing together once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he reached down to readjust himself. The head of his girthy cock pressed against her entrance for only a brief moment. He grabbed hold of her hands again, fingers laced once more as he pushed himself into her fully.

She arched against him, legs tightening around his waist as he buried himself deep into her hot core. She groaned into the kiss and held his hands tight, that first entrance feeling like bliss as she was sure his cock stretched her to her limit.

A few seconds passed with him savoring the feeling of his lover's body. He began to pump in and out of her. Slow at first as they kissed and held each other with eyes closed. "Reinhardt…Ah!" Ana suddenly groaned as Reinhardt seemed to hit a sweet spot inside her. She rolled her hips again as he made to thrust into her, enticing another moan from her. "My Ana…" Reinhardt breathed out, his lips moving to kiss at her collarbone. Those kisses turned into playful nips at her skin, their moans filling the room as he continued his slow and steady pace.

"M-more..Please, Ah!" She moaned again, begging him to pick up the pace. She felt like heaven around his cock, those tight walls constricting him and even pulling deep moans from his throat as he began to move harder and faster. Their bodies moving together while moan after moan came from the pair. "I'm so close, Reinhardt…" She gasped and arched against him, rolling her hips with each of his thrusts to ensure he pressed as deep into her as he could. "M-me too..Fuck, Ana!" He began to wildly fuck her now, letting go of her hands. His thrusts became chaotic and without rhythm, his hands grabbed at her hips and held her steady. She moaned like a bitch in heat beneath him as her body seemed to shudder, her climax surging through her like electricity.

He felt her climax around his cock, their thighs suddenly becoming more and more soaked with each of his thrusts while her pussy contracted around him, begging his climax too. He had been on edge for so long, but desperately wished for her to cum first.

He let out a loud beastly groan as he felt himself cum. He buried himself deep within his woman, his cock throbbing with each shot of white hot seed he spilled into her. Her body, still so sensitive from climax, had felt every single throb as he released himself.

Their ragged breaths filled the air, the room smelled heavily of their intimacy. Reinhardt didn't pull away. He held himself deep within Ana and pressed many small kisses to her skin then finally to her lips.

Her arms wrapped tight around him, holding him close as they caught their breath. "I love you, Ana.." He spoke with a smile.

Ana closed her eyes, and with a smile of her own, she kissed him deeply.


End file.
